


Mission (Im?)Possible

by catholicorprotestant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuties, Halloween yay, I might to a slow burn?, Kuro is in love with a boy and he doesn't even know his name, M/M, Pure, back ground karasuno third years, background seijioh four, bo is a good wingman, maybe a multichapter?, their code names are amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catholicorprotestant/pseuds/catholicorprotestant
Summary: Kuro Tetsurou loves Halloween, but there was one treat he needed tricks for.





	Mission (Im?)Possible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xladysaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/gifts).



> So I wrote another fic for the exchange for my match because by her blog, I can tell this is her otp of otps, but I already had the IwaOi planned, so yay for two!
> 
> I might make this a multi-chapter slow burn. Let me know what y'all think

Kuro loved Halloween. It was so spooky, and fun. The aesthetic was just overall one of his favorite things in the whole world. Witches, ghouls, ghosts, the list went on. His favorite tradition was the pumpkin carving contest he had with his friends every year. There was free candy, games, movies, and the festival in the park every year with a haunted hayride, and haunted house that he loved to go to even if it did freak him out a bit, but that’s what Halloween was for right?

Being away at college had so many perks including the Halloween party he and his roommates were throwing. Bokuto was hanging out near the snacks and food, with Akaashi standing next to him trying desperately not to let their roommate eat all of the food before the party even started. Kuro finished a few last minute decorations before the guests started to arrive. 

It wasn’t going to be a big thing, just a few people they knew. There was a tall blonde he’d had his eye on around school who was friends with one of Akaashi’s friends he’d met in one of his classes. Kuro hoped and prayed Yamaguchi would bring him. He had sent the invite with Akaashi with the strict instructions that Yamaguchi had to bring a friend. But so far, there was no sign of him, and the stream of people had slowed down. 

Kuro sighed, and plopped on the couch next to Kenma who was playing a game on his DS dressed up in like a cat just like Kuro had insisted. His best friend was definitely a cat at heart, so it seemed fitting. Kenma didn’t look up from his game, or even acknowledge Kuro’s presence. 

“Kenmaaaaa,” Kuro leaned against him. “What if he doesn’t come?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe...maybe you can get Akaashi to introduce you?” Kenma glanced at him before going back to the game. 

Kuro thought about that for a minute. It was so obvious, so why hadn’t he thought of it before? Still there was something anticlimactic about that. He wanted to run into him here at the party and play it cool. He could picture it now in his head. Kuro would lean against the wall in his vampire costume scanning the crowd, and picking out the tall blonde with the glasses. He’d pretend he was just being a good host until he could make small talk. If he could at least know his name…

“Kuro, Akaashi isn’t letting me eat!” Bokuto fell onto Kuro feigning fainting. “I’m famished.” 

“You poor thing.” Kuro smirked, pushing his friend on the ground. 

“I’m dying!” 

Kuro laughed, stepping over him. “I think he can have a plate. But don’t let him eat everything.” 

Akaashi nodded, and Bokuto was suddenly raised from the dead, and ready for the refreshments. 

Kuro scanned the room. The group of guys from across the hall, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Makki, and Mattsun were huddled together in the corner making jokes, and pushing each other around as usual. They seemed to have more fun that his roommates and he did which made Kuro want to compete with them. Suga and Daichi were their with their roommate Asahi, all of them had made polite conversation with Kuro and the rest of the boys that lived there. Kiyoko and Yachi from the coffee shop were there, sitting near the wall milking their drinks as they scanned the room. 

But no pretty tall boy. 

Kuro sighed. This wasn’t how he’d planned this evening. This was supposed to be the night he met him, the night they fell in love like in those movies. Catch each other’s eye from across the room and know they were meant to be. So despite it being Halloween, and the festivities planned going well, he couldn’t help but feel a bit let down. 

He sulked over to the snack table, scooping some chex mix into a cup and eating it slowly. Akaashi glanced at him before slapping Bokuto’s hand when he tried to take the entire box of pizza rather than a slice. 

“I swear to god…” Akaashi shook his head. “Kuro, we should have gotten more pizza. Bo is going to eat everything.” 

“It’s okay, Akaashi. We’re going to go to the festival after this anyway!” Kuro tried to stay positive. He didn’t want to dampen his friends’ moods. 

“Yamaguchi isn’t coming. He said his friend thinks parties are lame.” 

“Are you serious?” Kuro sighed, defeated. He sat down, and held his chin in his hand. It wasn’t fair. He _needed_ to meet him. He loved him and he didn’t even know him, but he knew he would. 

“But he will be at the festival.” 

Kuro perked back up, a smile dancing on his face. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Can we go now?” Kuro clasped his hand below his chin. 

“I’m not in charge of that, Kuro. If that’s what you want. This is your party after all. Bokuto, stop!” He turned his attention back to the other boy. 

“But Akaashi!” Bokuto whined. “I’m hungry! Besides he said we’re going to the festival.” 

“You have to learn to share, Bokuto.” Akaashi said in a bored tone. 

“Akaashi!”

Kuro picked up a cup of juice and walked toward the middle of the room, a skip in his step. He tapped it with a knife to get the other’s attention. Everyone’s eyes were on him now. Makki and Mattsun were still getting over laughter from whatever joke was made before the announcement. 

“We interrupt this party to announce that we will be going to the festival now! After we shall come back here for a scary movie!” Kuro tried his best vampire laugh before downing the red punch. 

The air was cool, crisp. Autumn was in the air, and the leaves crunched under their feet as they walked to the fair grounds. A ferris wheel was set up, and booths lined the paths where people could play games to win stuffed animals and other prizes. Food stands were everywhere and the smell of fair food wafted in the air. Kuro didn’t care much about any of it. 

Bokuto on the other hand couldn’t contain himself, and ran off, pulling his boyfriend in tow by the wrist. Kuro watched them go, and laughed softly to himself. He looked just like the kids who were running around in costumes with all kinds of goodies. 

“Come on, Iwa-chan! I want you to win me that big teddy bear!” Oikawa smiled, and winked, taking his boyfriend’s hand. Their friends followed after. 

Kiyoko and Yachi wandered off on their own way, thanking Kuro and letting him know they weren’t able to come back to the apartment after the fair as they had their own plans. Suga and Daichi confirmed the time to be back at the apartment before going straight to the cart for hot chocolate, Asahi following nervously behind him. The gentle giant didn’t seem to be a fan of the spooky stuff. 

That left Kuro with Kenma at his side. A gust of wind cut through the fair, whipping Kuro’s vampire cape in the wind. 

“Look, Kenma! I’m a real vampire!” Kenma smirked at him, but didn’t say anything. “Where do you want to go? Do you want me to win you something? Do you want to win me something?”

“Um...I don’t mind. Whatever you want to do.” Kenma pulled his sleeves over his hands. 

“Okay. Do you want to go with me on the haunted hayride?” Kenma shrugged and nodded. “Great! Keep your eyes peeled for that cutie I’m looking for, okay? You gotta be my wingman since Bo is off somewhere with Akaashi.” 

“Okay.” 

Kenma followed Kuro through the grounds, and off to the side. The music and sounds of the crowd drifted as they got closer to the line for the hayride. 

It wasn’t as long as expected, and they were able to get in on the second round. Kuro kept scanning around them. Maybe he should have stayed in the main grounds, but he needed to go on the ride with Kenma. It was a tradition, and tradition meant something to Kuro. Regardless he was practically bouncing with excitement when the ride started. 

The path was lined with trees with barren branches. The full moon could be seen above them, and the stars were surprisingly bright. Dark shadows lurked in the distance. Kuro’s head was going side to side as he scanned for the actors who were going to jump out anymore moment to scare them. 

They passed an area where there was a coven of witches around a fire, cackling and chanting. They turned a corner and the shadows became clear, bodies hanging from the trees, swaying eerily in the breeze. Sinister laughter could be heard in the distance. Zombies were making their way toward the truck that had now stopped. 

Kenma scooted a little closer to Kuro. The ride started up again. 

A scene with people held captive by a man with a bag over his head, dragging a large sword behind him came into view, the victims calling for help. The man turned around and started chasing the truck yelling threats about coming into their land. The next turn demons and goblins were everywhere running and chasing them. 

Then it was over. Kuro jumped off, and turned smiling at Kenma who was staring at the ground. 

“What did you think?” 

“It was...okay.” Kenma sighed. “I’m tired.” 

“Okay, I promise we can go soon. I need to find him. Give me another twenty minutes? Please? Please?” Kuro pouted, his bottom lip sticking out. 

“I guess.” Kenma sighed. “Can I sit down?”

“I don’t want to lose you. Besides we were sitting down for the whole ride.” Kuro put his arm around his friend. “We’ll be done soon.” 

They walked along the fair grounds, stopping to get some hot chocolate, and a snack. If that boy was here, it should be easier to stop him. Most people were shorter than Kuro, let alone someone as tall and beautiful as that boy was, and his blonde hair should stick out like a sore thumb. He had to change his tactics. 

Suddenly he saw him. He was standing with the friend he’d seen Akaashi with several times before, Yamaguchi. Akaashi was talking to him, and Bokuto was jumping around, a big grin on his face. Kuro’s phone went off. 

_Owl to bat. Owl to bat. Target in captivity. This is not a drill. I repeat this is not a drill. Subject is by the haunted house. Come in. Over._

Kuro laughed at the text. Bo was the best wingman, even when they weren’t together. Bokuto had Kuro’s back, always. Kuro sent a quick reply. 

_Bat to owl. I read you loud and clear. Subject visualized. Bat will arrive in T minus thirty seconds. Over._

“Kuro!” Bokuto called. “Hey bro! I didn’t know you were here?” 

“I know, bro! So good to see you.” He fist bumped Bokuto. 

Kuro turned toward the others. The cute boy in question was leaning against a pole, headphones perpetually around his neck. He was dressed up in what looked to be a half ass excuse for a Frankenstien. Somehow it was fitting. He had a bored expression on his face, staring at his phone, not even trying to be subtle about his disinterest in the conversation. 

“And who do we have here, Akaashi?” 

Kuro rested his arm on Bokuto’s shoulder, leaning against in him with a smirk. Bokuto had his arms crossed over his chest in triumph of helping his friend find his crush. Kuro made note to buy him lunch tomorrow even if it did drain his entire bank account. 

“This is Yamaguchi, and this is Tsukishima.” Akaashi introduced him, an annoyed expression on his face. 

“HI!” Yamaguchi smiled. “Tsukki, say hi.” 

He nudged his friend, who sighed, and glanced up for the first time. Their eyes caught for a few seconds before Tsukki glanced quickly back to his phone as he stuttered a hello. Tsukki. It was cute. 

“Tsukki. I like it. I’m Kuro Tetsurou.” 

Kuro walked over to the other side of Tsukki, trying his hardest to look cool. He leaned against the pole only to realize there was no pole. He almost fell on the ground, but caught himself last minute. Akaashi coughed to cover up his laughter, but Bokuto didn’t hold back one bit. Kenma sighed, and looked around. 

“Are you okay?” Yamaguchi asked covering his mouth. 

“I’m great. Meant to do that. It’s a trick. I call it the vampire to bat trick. Pretty cool, huh?” Good save.

Tsukki chuckled, pulling away from the pole. 

“Let’s go, Yamaguchi.” 

“Okay, Tsukki. Bye Akaashi! Have a good night. It was nice to meet your friends.” Yamaguchi smiled, waving as they left. 

“Vampire to bat?” Akaashi smirked. 

“Real smooth.” Bokuto laughed. “After all that work I do, and this is what you do?”

“Shut up.” 

Kuro glared at him. He had to figure out a way to talk to him again, to fix this. Yamaguchi and Tsukki were heading toward the haunted house. Kuro turned to Kenma. 

“I’m going to the haunted house. Do you want to come?” 

“Um...can I stay here?” Kemna glanced at the bench near where they were standing. 

“Sure. Bo?” 

“Sure thing!” Bokuto saluted, following closely behind. 

They had to keep their distance, but they couldn’t stray too far behind either. It was a perfect, necessary science. He didn’t want come off as desperate or creepy. They made small talk to pretend that they were just hanging out with no plan, but kept one eye on their target. 

Kuro could hardly contain himself when they were admitted in the same round at Yamaguchi and Tsukki.

They were given a flashlight as their only light source as they entered the darkness of the attraction. Bokuto clung to Kuro both in fear and to keep from getting lost. This was the scariest haunted house Kuro had ever been. It was unsettling to say the least. Senses were on high alert. Red arrows on the floor directed the traffic. 

They passed through small rooms where dolls sat in chairs staring at you as you entered. A little girl was giggling behind them. Bokuto whimpered, tightening his grip on Kuro.

Nothing had popped out at them. Just little sounds and creepy rooms with different scenes. Kuro knew something was going to happen any time now, but he had to keep going. Maybe he’d bump into Tsukki and they could go through this adventure together, but it was only wishful thinking. 

The last room had a strange glow. There was smoke from a smoke machine on the ground about knee high. He could see Yamaguchi and Tsukki in front of them. Yamaguchi looked pretty scared, trying to keep close to his friend. Were they friends? Or were they more? Why hadn’t Kuro thought about this before dammit? Then he remembered Bokuto clinging to him, and relaxed slightly. 

Suddenly the actors rose from the smoke in one motion. Their faces were painted in different colors, some were wearing masks. They started moving toward them. Bokuto and Kuro bolted for the door. 

As soon as they got outside, they bumped into someone and wound up on the ground. Kuro apologized profusely as he pushed himself up. He gasped. 

Tsukki was the one laying under him. He looked just as shocked as Kuro felt. They stayed like that for a moment before getting to their senses and getting up. Tsukki made a show about brushing the dirt from his clothes. He glanced up at Kuro. 

“Are you following me?”

“Me? Following you?” Kuro laughed. “No. We’re just at this festival. Don’t flatter yourself.” 

“Oh, well...nevermind then.” Tsukki turned to go. 

“Wait!” Tsukki turned around. “I...we...We’re...I’m having a party at my house after this. We invited Yamaguchi because I wanted to meet you because you’re, um, well…” 

“He likes you, dude!” Bokuto slapped Kuro on the back, leaning an arm on his shoulder. “And word on the street *cough* Yamaguchi *cough* says you’ve had your eye on this vampire too. So...what do you say, Dr. Frankenstein?” 

Kuro felt his cheeks burning. Tsukki sent daggers at his friend before turning back. A small smile danced on his face making Kuro’s heart flutter. He looked so cute smiling. 

“Yeah, I guess that sounds like a good idea.” 

“Really?” Kuro squeaked. He cleared his throat. “I mean, really?”

“Yeah. Word on the street is true.” He shrugged. “But I get to pick the movie and the music.”

“Deal.” Kuro beamed. “Can...can I hold your hand?” 

Tsukki shrugged. Kuro covered his face, taking a breath and letting it out slowly. He took his hand. 

“I can’t wait to tell Kenma!” 

MIssion accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope y'all liked this. Please leave a comment if you do. And if you want a fluffy slow burn multi-chapter let me know. :D
> 
> Happy Halloween! May it be spooky.


End file.
